


Drunk Jack

by eternal_horrifying_deception



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drunk Jack, Funny, M/M, My attempts at comedy, Need I say any more?, Nightmare, Stuff, pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_horrifying_deception/pseuds/eternal_horrifying_deception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read the title. That's literally it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Jack

Jack left North's party mumbling and stumbling, nearly falling as the wind tried to keep him aloft while carrying him home. North had had some alcohol on hand and had mistakenly left Jack alone with it after he had to deal with an emergency more important than the spirit who snuck in. The wind lowered him near the lake, but Jack saw Pitch's bed entrance to his lair and scrambled for it, the wind losing its hold on him. As Jack fell, he broke the bed and fell through the hole underneath.

Pitch looked up from the book he was reading to see a pile of tangled limbs on the floor of his home. The pile let out out a muffled "Ow." It then clumsily untangled itself to reveal a young attractive spirit Pitch was unfamiliar with. "What the...," Pitch murmured. The spirit stumbled over and poked him in the chest before slurring out, "Why you got no eyebrows?"

"What?"

"Eyeeeeebrowwss. You don't got 'emm...You'reeee hot though. Heard allll 'bout youuu. Hotter than they said thoughhh." The spirit giggled and hugged Pitch, slumping somewhat.

"Excuse me?-"

"Ponyyyyy!!" The spirit stumbled over in a rush to one of Pitch's nightmares hugging it around the neck, to which it flinched back but couldn't escape. "Preettyy ponyyy!!" He giggled again before passing out on the spot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up in an unfamiliar black bed with a killer headache and no memory of where he was or how he got there. "Ah. You're awake." Someone handed him a glass of water and Jack sat up then accepted the water greedily gulping it down before startling.

"Wait. Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

The stranger sighed before replying, "Well, I am Pitch Black, you are in my lair, and you crashed through the door of my lair drunk. Although I am curious to your name." He smirked as he finished answering.

Jack groaned feeling so stupid. "Oh god. I am so sorry you had to deal with that. I must have been terrible to deal with. And...my name is Jack. Jack Frost."

"Actually, you weren't that bad. Just stumbled around, said some things,scared one of my nightmares, and passed out. It was actually rather amusing thinking back. And it's very nice to meet you, Jack." He had a small smile on his face as he spoke. They stared at each other before Pitch sat up a little straighter. "Ah, yes. This fell with you, is it yours?" Pitch held out Jack's staff, which Jack quickly snatched up.

"Thank you so much! I almost forgot about this!" Jack hugged him in his excitement, then pulled back embarrassed as he realized what he did. "Sorry, I must be so annoying."

"It's fine," Pitch replied with a small smile. "You can make it up to me over dinner, if that's alright with you..." Jack blushed before nodding. Pitch smiled wider before standing up. "I'll let you stay here until you feel well enough you can leave. Come by anytime for that dinner, alright?" He winked at Jack from the doorway before walking out of the room. Jack collapsed back on the bed blushing and covering his face.


End file.
